


The Bad Girls of Kendo

by AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [29]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky
Summary: “Ackerman, I have other extracurricular activities, as you’ve just seen.”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/540622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The Bad Girls of Kendo

The day had darkened and the teachers and students had all gone home, leaving the stragglers and janitors in the abandoned hallways. Mikasa was finished with kendo club, muscles burning and sweat pasting her hair to her forehead. The bokuto in her hand felt warm, alive, the wooden sword giving off a fierce energy long after her last strike had landed.

She made her way through the lonely halls, empowered by her weapon. Just as she was about to round the corner, she heard raised voices.

“Are you tweaking right now? I’m not even surprised.”

Mikasa froze. That was Annie Leonhardt’s voice. From what Mikasa knew, that girl was into some bad shit.

“No, no, no,” said a boy. “I just…I need more.”

“Withdrawal?” Annie said. “You’re pathetic. Well. Asking for it early means it’ll cost twice as much. At least.”

“Fuck. You can’t do this to me, Annie. I’ll…I’ll tell someone.”

“Who? The principal? Your mommy? Who the fuck will you tell, asshole?”

Silence.

Mikasa dared to peer around the corner. Annie’s back was to her. The boy was fidgety and frightened.

“I…I’ll leave an anonymous tip with the police.”

Annie rushed at him, grabbing him by the lapel. She was a full head shorter than him, but Mikasa could see the terror in his face.

“You tell the police and I’ll release the name of my best client, asshole. And then. I’ll end you.” She hit him in the throat with her forearm, and holding it there, swiped her leg around the back of his knees, knocking him backwards. She gave him a swift kick once he was on the ground. He moaned and squirmed, woozily staggering to his feet.

“You’re fucking crazy, bitch.” He ran, casting glances behind him.

“YEAH, DON’T FORGET TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS,” she hollered after him. Then she sighed and dusted herself off as if he had somehow contaminated her.

“Coming out now?” Annie said.

Mikasa’s breath hitched.

“Glad you enjoyed the show,” Annie said and came around the corner, not even looking as she walked past Mikasa.

Mikasa was scared and—sickly, she thought—fascinated.

“Join kendo club,” she blurted out.

Annie turned to her. “Kendo club? What is this? Japan?”

“I know you’d like it,” Mikasa said determinedly. “You have sick moves.”

“Ackerman, I have other extracurricular activities, as you’ve just seen.”

Mikasa balked. A warm feeling spread in her belly: Annie knew her name. “You won’t get in trouble for this one,” Mikasa said.

“Hmm…” Annie eased the bokuto from Mikasa’s hand and gave it a swipe through the air. “Lighter than I thought.” Before Mikasa could stop her, Annie stepped into the center of the hall and lunged, smacking the bokuto to leave an explosive dent in some unfortunate’s locker.

“Okay,” Mikasa said. “You might still find a way to get in trouble.”

“Right? I guess I’ll think about it. Besides,” Annie brought the sword up gently, lifting Mikasa’s chin with it. “You’re kind of cute when you go after what you want.” Then she dropped the sword with a clatter and walked away, raising her hand in goodbye without looking back. “Later.”

Mikasa raised her hand to her chin, then touched her burning cheek. _So that’s her,_ Mikasa thought. _Annie fucking Leonhardt._ It was the worst idea, to seek her out for kendo club. She picked up her sword and leaned against the very locker Annie had vandalized.

This was a very bad idea, and Mikasa didn’t want to admit how much this turned her on.

**Author's Note:**

> I have...a lot of fics that have only seen the light of tumblr. It's time to put them on ao3, revised a bit.


End file.
